Introduction: Conventional MR imaging is not optimal for real-time interventional use. Changes in imaging parameters can take tens of seconds to be reflected in the images. Switching between pulse sequence types requires tens of seconds. The imaging plane cannot be easily modified during continuous scanning. 2DFT imaging is inherently limited in temporal resolution, and display lag prohibits continuous motion or repositioning of devices. The aims of real-time interactive MRI are to maximize temporal resolution, minimize display lag, and allow interactive control during continuous scanning. An interface such as this is the key to enabling the continuous repositioning of interventional devices as is possible with other guidance modalities. Methods/Results: We are collaborating with John Pauly and Adam Kerr in the department of Electrical Engineering to adapt their real-time reconstruction system which was developed for a standard whole body machine to our interventional system. We have investigated the use of circular EPI k-space trajectory for this purpose and have installed Quad Ross hypersparc processors on the sparc workstation. These processors improve our reconstruction and display rate dramatically. In contrast to fluoroscopic methods of evaluation, MR has no associated ionizing radiation and has the ability to acquire images in any plane. Conclusions: Real-time interactive MRI is a promising imaging method for interventional MRI. We are currently developing rapid imaging methods and will soon turn to a clinical evaluation of these methods.